


当我们谈论父母爱情的时候我们在谈论什么14

by Yucheng



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yucheng/pseuds/Yucheng





	当我们谈论父母爱情的时候我们在谈论什么14

希澈回房，脱了罩衣便打了个呵欠：“好困。”碧玺和玻璃为他换了牡丹绫锦纱衣，鲜艳中隐隐透出白润肌肤，韩庚瞧见便问：“冬日里穿这么俏皮做什么，纱衣凉飕飕的又不舒服。”  
希澈倒在床上已经懒得张嘴，碧玺笑道：“这件轻软厚密，不比其他的，冬天穿着也不凉。”  
韩庚点点几个大丫鬟，佯怒道：“你们这些妮子，为虎作伥的，见天儿就爱把他打扮得这个妖精样子。”  
希澈冷笑道：“你自己快打嘴巴，别说得好像她们没得你的授意似的。”  
韩庚笑道：“这些小丫头实在可恶，整日里耍巧弄性儿，也不把我放在眼里。”  
“夫人好身量，不打扮才可惜了，”女孩儿们皆笑嘻嘻地，“而且，本来爷自己对夫人不怀好意，偏要把话说在婢子们身上，婢子们可没处说理了。”  
最开始那一批大丫鬟是韩庚身边的人，希澈进门前就已经混熟了，成亲后包括带来的几个也总围着希澈转悠，大丫鬟一般在二十岁左右陆续放出去嫁人，愿意回来的可以继续跟着做管家娘子和教导新的丫鬟，希澈女孩儿缘很好，从开始那一批到现在，妇人渐少，女孩子们仍愿意凑在他身边，如今这批里头还有好几个家生女儿，更是自小儿听着希澈的事长大，来了荣禧堂伺候的三四个又几乎是希澈一手养起来的，自然更亲密。  
韩庚对此略带醋意，媳妇每天被女孩子们包围得密不透风，他哪能开心得起来。  
“都下去罢。”

屋里只剩夫妻二人，韩庚也不遮掩了，气哼哼道：“这些丫头们都是叫你惯的。”  
“也不过是十几岁的丫头片子，惯一些又怎么了？”希澈侧身躺着，也不看他，“各个都跟水葱儿似的，我一手调教起来，你要是看上哪个，也是现成的，直接开脸做房里人便是。”  
韩庚心头火起，一把将人掠到怀里，恶狠狠道：“房里人，亏你说的出口！”  
自入冬以来，女孩儿们变着法地给希澈煮水煲汤，让他吃胖了些，原本骨肉均亭的身材更加肌理细腻，白生生水嫩嫩的，捏在手里十分舒服。  
希澈挑眉：“可惜儿子大了，不然我就舍了你跟儿子睡去。”  
“要孩子是吧？”韩庚揽着他的腰，手上开始活动。  
希澈一把给拍了下去：“去你的，我都快四十了，儿子眼看着要成亲了，哪有脸皮再生！丫头们年轻，你随便挑一个给你生吧。”  
丫头们都开始小碎步往外挪——这时候要是还没个眼力见儿继续杵在这儿，回头韩庚能把她们全绑了扔出府去。

“我这心都要碎了，你一点儿也不体谅呀？”韩庚原本惬意的笑容早已消失不见了，搂着希澈唉声叹气装可怜。  
希澈一拧身，转向里头，也不说话，也不搭理韩庚，径自扯了被子盖上。  
韩庚那股子火还没降下去呢，他低下头去狠狠亲吻希澈，混乱的呼吸里带着急切和粗鲁。希澈想抽出手腕却被他勒疼了白皮玉骨般的十指，开口呵斥却又被咬到了舌头。  
希澈气得差点没把韩庚一脚踢下床去，结果一抬腿就被抓住了，韩庚没放松他半点，强硬的一插到底。这过程实在要命人，希澈几乎要哭出来。  
“疯了你！”草草准备了一下就被进入，希澈疼得难受，稍微缓了缓后他立刻凶狠的往韩庚肩上咬了一口，差点咬下他一块肉。  
韩庚也没管，任由他咬，下身径自动作起来，把手伸到他大腿内侧去抚摸着，又转到前边去恶意的抚弄。希澈伏在他怀里，湿润又饱满的唇瓣微微开合着喘息。  
韩庚一下又狂躁了，抱着希澈一翻身让他坐在了上面，把他顶得哭了出来，快感刺激太强烈，希澈断续的喘息就像是在邀请，韩庚听得都迷乱了，心里的暴虐几乎克制不住。  
希澈入冬以来总在家里不出不动，身上软腻腻一层浮白的皮肤光滑细致，摸上去像是触碰绸缎一样手感相当舒服，而且他今天还不太乐意顺从，韩庚于是很餍足很得劲，一直折腾到半夜，直到希澈嗓子都快哭哑了才肯罢手。  
第二天早上他去上衙，晚间回来时，碧玺玻璃琥珀玛瑙在正堂门口一溜儿排开，笑得十分渗人：“爷，夫人已经给您在书房备好了铺盖，夫人还说身上乏，这个月的账本子也叫拿过去了，您看？”  
“……”

被媳妇赶出房门还不是最惨的，惨的是，身边还跟着幸灾乐祸的大舅哥一枚。  
金英东眼泪都快笑出来了：“哎哟，希澈够狠的啊，这么多年了还这样，不让夫君进门算什么哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……姑娘，你去给希澈说一声，说我来了。”  
碧玺进门通传，片刻后笑盈盈地出门：“夫人说，舅爷您来的刚好，待会儿就打发人给您在书房也收拾出铺盖来，您二位正好能做个伴儿。”  
金英东：“……”我这刚来呢咋得罪他了？为什么要连坐？  
韩庚：“…………”能拒绝吗？  
被叫过来这边吃饭的基范在屋里听着几乎憋不住笑，反正也吃得差不多饱了，就放下手中筷子。  
“觉得我过分了？”希澈想着，反正金英东八成也是被赶出家门的，必要的时候跟嫂子联个手，一道儿出出气。  
“我还不知道为什么呢，怎么说您过分还是爹过分。”  
希澈老脸一红。

基范也不多嘴，只拿起小银勺子慢慢挑着松子玉米里的松子吃，自己母亲跟前，不计较这点儿礼节。  
希澈冷不丁地问道：“亦凡过了年八月就同晗哥儿成亲了，那你呢？”  
基范无所谓：“您这么不喜欢崔始源，还盼我早早走了不成？”  
“我倒不急，崔家那头可等不得。”  
“什么崔家，单说那个马脸还差不多……”想起来昨天讨论那两个孩子的婚事的时候始源那一脸期待望着他的样，基范笑着摇摇头，“叫他等着吧，圭贤将来是府里的继承人，回头他的事办完了，再谈我的也不迟。”  
希澈应道：“这样也好，我看崔家也是不上心，不然他家世子的婚事，早就该提上日程了。”  
事实证明，崔家不是不上心。

 

tbc.


End file.
